Holiday Collection: Masks and Mystery on Valentine's Day
by NightStar2756
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Chocolat and Vanilla are experiencing their first Valentine's Day with their boyfriends, while Saule is getting the courage to ask someone! *This is from the Sugar Sugar Rune Holiday Collection! Please check out the other stories!* (This is a 2014 oneshot for Valentine's Day for Sugar Sugar Rune! I own nothing but the story! Please DO NOT steal this story!)


**Author's Note: Valentine's Day! ** **There were requests for a Valentine's Day story for the Holiday Collection, so I just decided to write one. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!**

**I don't own Sugar Sugar Rune or any of the characters!**

The banner hung above the chocolate store, bold and clear. Pink and red hearts decorated it, along with heart-shaped chocolates. There was only one event that called for that kind of banner. The event that most teenagers looked forward to.

That's right. Valentine's Day.

That banner was what had caught Chocolat's eye as she and Vanilla were walking home. She pointed it out to Vanilla.

"Vanilla, look! I forgot it's almost Valentine's Day!"

Vanilla smiled at her. "It's your first Valentine's Day with Pierre and you forgot?"

"Maybe I didn't forget..." Chocolat mumbled sheepishly. "More like...I've been thinking about it since forever!" she shouted.

She began to get excited. "I've been daydreaming about it in class! I'm going to make chocolate, get him a present, and then we'll go on a date! We'll go to an eating contest, and then we can get the Couple Strawberry Chocolate Sundae Bomb, and-"

As she rambled on, Blanca and Duke appeared on the girls' shoulders in clouds of yellow.

Blanca laughed. "Chocolat is an absolute failure at Valentine's Day!"

Duke sighed. "I somewhat agree with you..."

"Oh, don't say that," Vanilla said, supportive of her best friend. "It's what she likes to do, right?"

"Vanilla!" Chocolat hugged her. "You're the only one who truly understands me!"

"Are you sure Pierre likes to do those things too?" Duke interrupted.

Silence.

"Stupid Chocolat, you didn't think of that, did you?" Blanca smirked.

"Sh-Shut up, you dumb rat!" Chocolat said, punching Blanca into the air.

"What should I do, Vanilla?" Chocolat said worriedly. "I want this to be the best date ever, so that Pierre can't even complain! Not even a little bit!"

"In that case, maybe I can help," a voice said from behind her. Chocolat whipped her head around, her mouth forming into a wide grin. She recognized that voice.

"Mint!" she squealed.

"Okay, Chocolat, I'm going to tell you how to have the best date ever," Mint said, smiling.

"First of all, you go to a restaurant...And then you get the _biggest_ sundae they have..."

As Mint continued and Chocolat bobbed her head in agreement, Vanilla and Bianca watched. "Is Chocolat-chan really going to be okay?" Vanilla wondered out loud.

The next day, after school, Chocolat met Pierre in the courtyard. "Hey, Pierre...What do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Chocolat asked shyly.

Pierre smiled down at her. "I'm fine with anything you'd like to do, Chocolat," he said.

Chocolat pouted. "Just tell me something! Anything!" she insisted. He sighed. "Okay, how about...a restaurant? We can go eat something..."

Chocolat cheered, as he expected. "Alright, then! I have to go now, so bye, Pierre!" she ran off, waving.

"Hey, Rose-san! _Rose-san!_"

Mint turned around to see a familiar black-haired boy running towards her. "What's up, Saule-kun?" she laughed.

He panted a bit, then stood up straight. "Oh, I...I just wanted to chat, is that wrong?"

"Your cheeks are red," she pointed out. "Th-that's because I was running!" Saule protested, his cheeks becoming redder.

"Okay, okay," Mint giggled and began walking. He followed. "So why aren't you with Houx-kun?" she asked.

"Oh...he went ahead of me," Saule said.

They walked in silence for a while.

_Damn it, Saule! Just ask her already! _Saule thought.

"Uh..."

"Are you doing anything on Valentine's Day?"

Saule stared at her in surprise. She had asked before he could.

"No," he said, making eye contact with her. She blushed a bit.

"Are you?" he asked boldly.

Mint gave him a tiny smile. "No,"

"Oh, well, that's good..."

Silence again.

Saule mentally slapped himself. Why was he being stupid now, when he was usually brave in front of Chocolat? He took a deep breath.

"Rose-san, do you want to go somewhere with me on Valentine's Day?" he finally asked.

_There! I said it!_

Mint's smile grew wider. "Sure, if you don't mind," she replied cheerily.

"Uh, good, okay...Okay...Bye!" Saule said quickly and ran ahead.

Mint laughed as he ran off.

Chocolat was chatting with Vanilla about her plans for Valentine's Day when Saule burst in. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweating like he'd just run a marathon.

"Saule, are you okay?" Chocolat raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he mumbled, trudging off to his room.

"Don't worry about him," Houx said, appearing the doorway. He cocked his head knowingly at Saule's retreating figure.

"Oh, by the way..." he said, then looked at Vanilla straight in the eye. "Vanilla...Do...Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" Vanilla said, surprised.

"Yeah...On Valentine's Day, I mean," Houx smiled, unabashed. "I'd love to," Vanilla said, blushing. "Thanks...We can make plans later. I bet Chocolat still needs your help," he winked, walking off.

Chocolat opened her mouth to speak, but just then, Robin appeared in a _poof_ of yellow.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" Chocolat jumped up.

"That's not a very nice way to greet me," Robin looked at her, but shrugged it off.

"The Queen has asked me to personally invite you two to a, ah, party," he grinned.

"What sort of party, Robin-sensei?" Vanilla asked.

"Well-" he was cut off by the mirror rippling and the appearance of Queen Candy's face.

"Hello, Chocolat, Vanilla, Robin," she smiled.

"Queen Candy!" they exclaimed, rushing to the mirror.

"I trust Robin has told you about the party?" she asked.

"Well, I was just about to-" Robin started, but got cut off again, this time by Cinnamon.

"Mama!" Chocolat said in surprise.

"Hello, all of you," Cinnamon said gently. "This party is supposed to be like a Valentine's Day party. I told Candy about Valentine's Day in the human world, and we decided to have a party to introduce the event to the mages in the Magical World," she explained.

"Oh, cool!" Chocolat gasped. "And we're invited?" Vanilla said, pointing at herself.

Candy nodded. "Yes, all the mages are invited. It's going to be fairly grand, and quite formal too, so dress up, okay? That is, if you're attending,"

"Of course we're attending! Right, Vanilla?" Chocolat said excitedly. "Yes, of course," Vanilla smiled at her best friend.

"Then we'll see you there," Queen Candy and Cinnamon smiled, and they disappeared from the mirror.

"It's going to be so fun!" Chocolat jumped up and down. Then she noticed Robin standing there. She had quite forgotten about him. "Why are you here, Robin?"

Robin stared at her, then disappeared, grumbling.

A few days later, it was the long-awaited day.

That's right. Valentine's Day.

Chocolat ran all the way to school to give Pierre her chocolate. She had already discussed it with him, and they had agreed to meet up in the Magical World later that evening. But before that...

"Pierre!"

Pierre turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him, holding a bag.

"Hello, Chocolat," he said, giving her a peck on the cheeks. He saw her cheeks flush, and he smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pierre," Chocolat grinned, holding out the bag to him.

He took the bag and looked inside it. There was a red box, in the shape of a heart, tied with a pretty pink ribbon. He could pretty much guess what was inside it.

"Thank you, Chocolat. Is it handmade?" he asked. "Of course!" Chocolat pouted.

"Well, now it's my turn," he said, taking out something from his pocket. "Turn around," he instructed.

She slowly turned, wondering why. He put something around her neck and locked the clasp.

She turned back to him, touching it. It was a necklace. She looked down, and she saw that it was a beautiful, small heart in sterling silver.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Pierre!" she said, throwing her arms around him happily.

"You still haven't kissed me yet," Pierre teased. Chocolat blushed and shyly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Chocolat..." Pierre said sadly. "Save it for tonight," Chocolat giggled. She hugged him again and ran off.

That afternoon, the girls were getting ready in Vanilla's room when Houx and Saule knocked.

"Come in," Vanilla called. They entered.

"Whoa, why are you so dressed up?" Saule asked immediately.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? We're invited to a party in the Magical World to celebrate Valentine's Day," Chocolat replied, brushing her hair.

A beat passed.

"What?" Saule stared at them in shock.

"What's wrong, Saule?" Vanilla asked worriedly.

"I think Saule had other plans for tonight," Houx looked at his twin.

"Oh, is that true, Saule?" Chocolat asked. Saule quietly nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Saule," Vanilla cried.

"M-maybe you can go ahead with your plans and we'll just go to the Magical World..." she suggested tentatively. "Or...Do your plans involve us?"

Saule shook his head. "But...I'm your Chevalier! I'm supposed to accompany you guys!" he said, sighing.

"They'll be fine, Saule. They can take care of themselves, and besides, I'll be with them," Houx said, placing a hand on Saule's shoulder.

For a while, Saule was tempted to agree. Valentine's Day only came around once every year. He might never get a chance to go out with Mint again. Maybe next year, Mint would already have a boyfriend...

He opened his mouth. "No."

"What?" Chocolat tilted her head, confused.

"No, I'm coming with you. That is my duty as your Chevalier. I am coming with you."

"But what about your plans?" Vanilla asked.

"I'll just have to cancel them." he said firmly.

"Are you sure about this, Saule?" Houx asked. Saule nodded.

"Well, okay, if you insist..." Chocolat said. "Now both of you, go get ready!"

"Alright, alright!" Houx laughed as she began pushing them out of the room.

Saule was in his room. He took a deep breath and called Mint on his phone. He had gotten his phone number yesterday to discuss plans. Of course, that was over already.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Rose-san. It's me, Saule,"

"Oh, hello, what is it?"

"Well, you see..."

Saule was finding it fairly difficult to tell her. But he went ahead and said it as bluntly as possible.

"I...I can't make it for our plans tonight."

"What, why?"

"Something came up."

"Oh...Well, that's too bad. Maybe another time?"

"Uh, yeah...Sorry...Bye,"

"Bye, Saule-kun."

He hung up. She didn't sound too disappointed. Maybe she didn't really care...

"Here you go!"

"What are these, Chocolat?"

Chocolat had handed two masks to them. "Your masks, duh," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you it was a masquerade ball?"

"No," Houx and Saule said in unison, with the same exasperated tone.

"Okay, sorry. Come on, let's go,"

Chocolat and Vanilla got onto their broomsticks and set off, with the guys following behind.

They went through the large moon in the sky, and to their delight, they were in the Magical World.

"Yeah!" Chocolat cheered, leaping off her broomstick and flying through the sky. Vanilla followed. They were clearly enjoying themselves.

Before long, they reached the castle, where the party was to be held.

"Come on, guys, put on your masks," Chocolat said, donning her own glittering pink mask. It matched her knee-length red dress, which shimmered in the light.

Vanilla put on her violet mask. She was wearing a short purple dress with a matching bow on the side.

Houx and Saule had matching suits and masks, only in different colour. Houx's suit and mask were white, while Saule's were black.

They entered the castle to find a large hall filled with people laughing and talking.

A familiar blonde guy immediately sidled up to them. He offered his hand to Chocolat.

"Care for a dance, milady?" he asked. Chocolat laughed and took his hand.

Houx watched Chocolat go with Pierre, then turned to do the same to Vanilla. She, too, accepted, and thus, Saule was left alone.

"Ah...this sucks..." he grumbled and went off to the snack table.

"Hello there. Are you alone?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see a tall girl with brown hair up in a bun. She wore a forest green dress that fell to the floor with a green mask complete with feathers at the side. Her green outfit only made her green eyes shine more through her mask.

"No, I'm with my friends, but they're dancing somewhere," he replied.

"Oh, I see," she smiled. They were quiet for a while. Saule got the feeling that she was expecting something from him, but he couldn't figure out what. So they kept quiet for a while more.

Then she let out a sigh, and smiled. "Are you going to ask me to dance, or do I have to ask you?"

"Oh, right. Care for a dance?" Saule said, holding out a hand.

She took it. Her hands were soft. "Of course," she replied.

She followed him out to the floor and they began to dance. Saule couldn't help but notice how her feet moved ever so gracefully. She seemed to be gliding, even.

She noticed him looking at her feet, and tapped his chin.

He looked at her.

She just smiled.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Vanilla said, glancing over at the girl Saule was dancing with.

"I don't know," Houx shrugged. "Probably some girl he just met,"

"Well, I'm glad for him," Vanilla smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Ah...Hold on. I have to go get something." she said and went off. A few moments, she returned with a box of – you guessed it – chocolate.

"Is this for me?" Houx smiled. She nodded, holding it out.

"Thanks, Vanilla," he said. He leaned forward, then paused a few inches away from her. "May I?" he said softly.

She nodded, and his lips met hers.

Chocolat, meanwhile, was with Pierre out in the gardens. He had opened his box of chocolate truffles and they were feeding them to each other.

"Here you go, catch," Pierre said, throwing a chocolate into the air. Chocolat caught it between her teeth. She swallowed and laughed.

She snuggled closer to him.

"Want another chocolate?" Pierre asked suddenly. "Okay," she smiled up at him. He took a chocolate and put it between his teeth.

Chocolat understood. She leaned forward and took the chocolate from his mouth using her mouth.

Pierre laughed softly and pulled her closer.

All too soon, the party was ending. Through the crowd, Saule spotted his friends about to leave and looking for him.

"I have to go now," he said to the girl, a bit guilty.

"Oh, it's alright," she replied, giving him a small wave.

He turned to leave, but then he asked, "May I know your name?"

She smiled and shook her head.

He looked a bit dejected, but didn't pester her further. "I hope to see you around soon, then. Bye," he said, running off.

She waved. "Bye, Saule-kun," she said under her breath.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed it! And yeah, sorry, there's more of Saule in here, isn't there? I'm just trying to get his story moving along, so for those Chocolat/Pierre and Vanilla/Houx fans, sorry! . Again, Happy Valentine's Day and see you next time!**


End file.
